What is normality?
by Evilkat23
Summary: A new year for Jackson Daniels and his boyfriend Peter Kowalski, new year, new friends, and even a new enemy. Oh, this was going to be an interesting year for Jack Daniels.


**I'M BACK BITCHES! So a lot of this chapter really came to me from the song 'bad reputation' by Joan Jett seriously it fits the game perfectly...Also "Gay or European" made me think of one of my new OC's for this story**

The one thing Jack didn't expect when he walked into the boy's dorm was to see a tall teenager standing in the middle of the hallway looking down at a paper in his hands, and two suitcases by his feet.

The teenager had bright blue hair that kind of stood out greatly. The teen then flicked his gaze towards Jack. Jack's breath caught in his throat almost instantly at the acid green eyes this kid had, clearly contacts, but still breath taking. The guy also had on all black baggy jeans and a large black shirt, complete with pointy toed boots that gave him at least three inches.

"Yo." The boy greeted him with a simple wave of two fingers.

"Errr...Hey." Jack greeted him back with a half smile. "Anything you need help with?"

"Yeah. Room six. I'm supposed to wait for my dumbass roommate, door's locked and I don't have a key." The boy irritably snapped.

Jack frowned suddenly.

"T-That can't be right. Room six is my room."

"Oh, you're the dumbass then. Well, open the door. I'm tired of waiting." The teen snapped once more.

"I wasn't told I'd be having a roommate!" Jack snapped back, he didn't mean to snap, but he didn't like the attitude this guy was giving him at the moment.

"Well, congrats." The boy then shoved the paper into Jack's chest causing Jack to take a step back as he grabbed the paper. "You have a goddamn roommate. Now open the door before I force my hand down your pockets to get the fucking key." He snarled bitterly into Jack's face.

Jack looked down at the paper and saw it did, in fact, say he was staying in room six. Rolling his eyes, Jack walked towards his room. Pulling the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door.

"Forgive me for locking the door. Last time I didn't someone stole my-"

"Don't care." Was all his roommate said as he walked passed Jack, his suitcases in tow going to the first bed he plopped down on it.

"That's my bed." Jack sighed out irritably.

There was a groan of anger as he got up and plopped down on the other bed.

"So, do you have a name? Or am I just going to have to call you 'douchebag' this whole year?" The guy dismissively asked as he looked at his black nails.

"Jack Daniels."

On cue, the guy started laughing and sat up, his legs spread a bit as he plopped his arms on both legs.

"No way? Did your parents hate you?"

"What about you, bluey, what's your name?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Damian Rolen."

"You want to talk about names? Devils son?"

Damian opened his mouth as he laughed out with a head shake he had a strange softness to his eyes as he spoke once more,

"Damian does not mean 'devil's son' don't let South Park educate you, dumbass. Damian means to tame. Which is funny because I'm anything but...Cigarette?" Damian offered as he brought his pack out.

"Oh no, I can't my dad will kill me."

"Does your dad work here?"

"No...He's a nurse...and..." Jack mumbled the end softly and Damian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess, Daddy is a nurse by day but a superhero by night? Am I right?"

"Psh, I wish...No, he's just a nurse and he checks up on me, a lot, if he caught me with those, oh boy, I'd be my hide." Jack laughed slightly.

"Fine." Damian took a smoke out and lit it up, Jack let out a sigh,

"At least have the decency to do that by the window, please."

Damian grumbled and walked over to the dirty window, opening it, he gave Jack a bit of condescending look before continuing with his smoke.

"Yeah, this year is going to be great..." Jack muttered under his breath.

* * *

"HE'S A FUCKING JACKASS!" Jack yelled at Peter as the two of them walked outside towards the gym.

"He sounds like a piece of work, I've only seen him briefly, but, he won't last long. That hair and those eyes? No." Peter told Jack to calm him down.

"He's rude, obnoxious, smokes heavily-"

"How heavily?"

"I'd say he's a chimney, but not even chimneys smoke as much as he does."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they passed the library, the other kids ignoring them as they walked.

"I got a new roommate too, so don't feel bad." Peter finally spoke up.

"Oh? Sorry, I didn't ask. What's he like?"

"I don't know yet, I only met him once. He didn't talk to me at all. That's fine by me."

"What about roommates?" Jimmy asked from behind the two of them causing them both to jump back in surprise.

"JESUS!" Jack cried outputting a hand on his chest.

"Hey, Jimmy." Peter greeted normally. "We both got roommates this year, did you?"

"Nope." Jimmy grinned ear to ear, Jack only looked at him.

"Want one?" Jack offered as he leaned in. A pleading look in his eyes.

"Nope."

"Oh come on, I'd be a good roommate! Besides, it's not like you're ever here anyway."

"Sorry, I don't do shared rooms."

"Urg." Jack huffed.

The three of them walked into the courtyard, ready to turn towards the gym only to have Peter suddenly pause.

"Hey Jack, isn't that your roommate?" Peter asked and both Jack and Jimmy turned towards the same direction as him. They saw Damian clearly yelling at another guy taller than him. "Isn't that Bif?" Peter asked softly as they watched the two interact.

Jack never interacted with the preppy leader before but he could tell that it was, in fact, Bif by the sweater vest and obvious 'better than you' attitude.

Suddenly, with no warning, Damian kicked Bif in the ankle, while he was stunned by the kick, Damian took the opportunity to punch him in the face and then complete it by throwing Bif to the ground as hard as he could.

"Damn." Was all Jimmy could say.

"Uh-oh, we should stop this because the others don't look too happy about that," Peter spoke quickly and worriedly as a couple other preps felt the need to approach Damian.

"Wait, I want to see how he holds his own," Jimmy smirked as they continued to watch on.

Chad was the first to throw a punch, Damian wasn't fast enough and actually got hit, however, all it did was stun him for a second before he got his mind back. Grabbing Chad by the collar he pushed Chad to the ground before grabbing the prep by the collar and punching him in the face three times in a row. Tad tried to come up behind Damian, but Damian managed to swing one of his legs back and hit Tad in the knee causing Tad to fall back.

"Ouch, he wears heels so that has to hurt," Jack muttered.

Damian picked Tad up by his collar and with no warning shoved the prep into the nearest trash can.

"ANYBODY ELSE FEEL LIKE FUCKING WITH ME!?" Damian roared up to everyone looking at him, Jack looked around and realized that a lot of people had stopped to see the show. Quickly those who were smart turned and scurried away from him as fast as they could. "I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Damian ran his hand through his blue hair and walked over to Bif. Picking up a book off the ground next to Bif, Damian made sure to give Bif a good kick in the side before walking away, his head high in the air.

"Thanks for the help. Dumbass." Damian seethed to Jack as he walked passed by him.

"Hey, I want to talk to you," Jimmy called after Damian. Peter and Jack watched as Jimmy put a hand on Damian's shoulder, only to have Damian shrug it off. Still, the two started to talk.

Jack was about to say something to Peter but both stopped the moment the late bell started to ring around the school.

"Crap!" Jack yelled and the two of them ran off as fast as they could to gym.

Getting to the gym they both sat down on the bleachers as they waited for the new gym teacher to start up the lesson. Jack felt Peter tap him, turning to his boyfriend, Peter gestured towards another new student sitting just a little ways from them.

This student was tall, taller than Jack, he had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt which was kind of odd seeing how it was rather hot out, then again, Damian was wearing all black so...

"That's my roommate. I don't know his name." Peter told Jack.

"Ok, I'll get it."

"Jack-"

Before Peter could finish, Jack was up approaching this new kid. Sitting next to him happily, Jack extended his hand.

"Jack Daniels."

"...I don't care."

"You are?"

"Leave me alone."

"C'mon I'm named after Whiskey! That normal gets a crack or smile or something-"

Jack felt his collar being grabbed and next thing he knew he was face to face with the guy, Jack could see his green eyes filled with anger as he stared into Jack's own green eyes.

"I said. Leave. Me. Alone."

With that the guy lets go of Jack, almost shoving him down the bleachers, thankfully, Jack managed to catch himself before he went tumbling down.

"Right. I'll just..Be over here." Jack breathed out softly and walked back to Peter. Sitting down, Jack licked his lips slightly as he turned to Peter.

"If he messes with you, let me know, I'll get Jimmy." Jack joked and Peter only chuckled and shook his head.

"Hopefully, he'll ignore me." Peter just shook his head. Everyone then perked up when the sharp ear piercing sound of a whistle cut through the air. Everyone looked at the new gym teacher a buff man in his early thirties with pepper hair and a goatee around his mouth.

"Alright, this is gym! I'm your teacher, Coach Feller! Today we're going to be playing touch football outside-"

Earnest raised his hand cutting Coach Feller off.

"What!?" The coach snapped.

"We don't have our uniforms yet-"

"Is that not a school uniform!? I don't care, get your butts outside. Step to it! ONE! TWO! GO! GO!" Coach Feller roared blowing his whistle as loud as he could. Everyone got up groaning.

"And I thought Burton was bad," Peter mumbled with an eye roll.

"It shouldn't be too bad, I don't see a jock insi...Oh god." Jack winced as they got outside to see the Jocks already lined up outside in their football uniforms. Instantly, Jack held onto Peter's hand as tight as he could.

"It was nice knowing you."

"I want to say, you were the best boyfriend I've ever had." Peter sucked in a deep breath as the coach threw the football to the jocks.

"Ready...GO!" There was a loud whistle and the Jocks went running towards them.

Needless to say, the game did not go their way, by the end of it all of them, say for Peter's roommate, were covered in grass stains, and had grass in their hair and all over their clothing.

"Touch football, my ass." Jack groaned as sat on Peter's bed. Peter gently picked some grass out of Jack's hair.

"Well, tomorrow I and you should get some gym uniforms."

"Urg. Will they give us super strength?"

"No, but it'll be better than having to wash your uniforms every other day."

Jack got up and wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him. Gently he pecked Peter on the cheek and hummed out,

"My dads want to invite you to dinner."

"Oh? So that's what that kiss was about?" Peter chuckled and turned around so he and Jack were faces to face. "Sure. When?"

"How's this weekend? That should give Papa plenty of time to freak out." Jack giggled slightly and Peter gently kissed his lips.

"Sure."

"Ok, so It's set...You know, Peter Kowalski, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you." Jack smiled softly and Peter gently kissed him once more.

"I'm sure you are. So I wanted to ask...When should we get...You know...Serious?"

"Oh...Uh...I don't know...I'm a...You know...Virgin." Jack sat down on Peter's bed, Peter sat next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"And so am I..."

The air between them became awkward and Jack swallowed hard.

"Talk about this later?" Jack finally spoke up after a few heartbeats of silence.

"Sounds great."

Jack shot up from the bed and breathed out heavily.

"Well, I should go to the showers. I'll see you later."

"...Bye..." Peter muttered as Jack quickly left the room. Breathing out heavily, Jack leaned against the wall outside of Peter's door, letting out a low breath, he put a hand on his chest and shut his eyes.

Sex...

Something Jack still had to learn about was sex...


End file.
